Various devices for displaying items in an embedded manner are well-known as shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,673. This earlier disclosed embodiment is directed to a method wherein the postage stamp is placed into the cavity of a mold, the mold is closed and subsequently filled with clear material. The resultant block of rigid plastic such as Lucite gives the appearance of a "floating" postage stamp.
Other types of devices and methods of making same are shown in the following U.S. patents listed hereinbelow showing various variations of molding articles in clear plastic material.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 1,693,561 4,139,654 2,073,844 4,263,734 3,919,173 4,307,527 4,087,570 4,499,127 4,100,010 ______________________________________
While these various prior art structures and methods disclose the embedded various types of articles, none of them show the type of structure which can be used in conjunction with the devices of the present invention.